Celebrían’s Prayer
by Andraste Emeraldpetal
Summary: “I promise. I will see you again.” And he kissed me. His tears fell on my lips, and mine on his. Flames flared inside of me and I felt life again. I love you. Thank you for saving me…


Celebrían's Prayer by Andraste  
  
I do not own any of the characters nor do I own "Dante's Prayer", from which the lyrics a from.  
  
~*~ When the dark wood fell before me  
  
And all the paths were overgrown  
  
When the priests of pride say there is no other way  
  
I tilled the sorrows of stone ~*~  
  
I don't know why I am here- home- but I am more thankful than anyone could ever know. Every minute I thank the Valar for saving me, yet I am sad. I watch my husband work frantically at everything he could possibly do for me and guilt grabs my heart with her cold fingers. I know what is going to happen. I know that I will die.  
  
As I watch him, I recall things that seemed so lost in my mind. Things that I thought I had lost like a misplaced piece of jewellery. I'm reminded of all of the horrible things we have survived. We. Things that I couldn't have gotten through without him.  
  
I know that I spend most of my hours crying. Nothing has been said between us yet and there are so many things that I want to tell him, that I need to tell him. I love you. Thank you for saving me. He has saved me. All the times when doubt gripped me, he walked with me and healed me. No matter how dark the path was, he held my hand, sometimes leading, sometimes following. I love you. Thank you for saving me.  
  
I'm crying again.  
  
~*~ I did not believe because I could not see  
  
Though you came to me in the night  
  
When the dawn seemed forever lost  
  
You showed me your love in the light of the stars ~*~  
  
He cries also. I see his tears when he comes into the room with a basin of water or a vile of crushed petals. He never looks at me, though. He cannot bear to- I can feel it and see it in his eye. My sons are never here, either. I don't want to cause them pain, and therefore do not mind that I am alone.  
  
Once, our youngest, though not our own, became terribly ill. He was about fifteen. I stayed with him to ward off death as it tugged at him. My husband was running through the corridors, preparing potions, and growing rather pale himself, attempting everything possible to heal him. I know how difficult that was for him. If someone else had been more skilled than he, I know he wouldn't have tended it to him himself. He wouldn't be able to bear it if something went horribly wrong on his account for the price would've been unbearable. During that time, I felt in the dark once again, but I also had to help my husband through it. My other hand was held by hope.  
  
If I had it in me, I would fight. I would fight for our love and for him, but I cannot. I do not have any strength at all. I cannot bear to imagine how horrible he will feel. I know him. He will feel as though he failed, but not to me. Never to me. I almost wish that he will cease his efforts and just sit next to me and be there with me.  
  
I'm still crying and I know that I will die.  
  
~*~ Cast your eyes on the ocean  
  
Cast your soul to the sea  
  
When the dark night seems endless  
  
Please remember me ~*~  
  
Guilt had swept over me again and I fear for him. I Saw what may come to be. I whisper to the shadows, praying for his life. I felt cold for a moment, but a new vision came to me, after memories flickered in my mind. How strong he was, how simply amazing he was whenever he was faced with a crisis. It was because of that strength that I am still here. I saw sails and I saw the ocean and I saw the sun. He is strong and shall not pass into the Halls with me. His star shall shine forever in Valinor.  
  
~*~ Breathe life into this feeble heart  
  
Lift this mortal veil of fear  
  
Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears  
  
We'll rise above these earthly cares ~*~  
  
Time has passed. I can no longer tell one moment from another, just that every one of them passes like an eternity. I felt cold, but through that I felt a warmth. I opened my eyes and I saw him. He was crying and after minutes passed so was I.  
  
"I'm sorry," I breathed.  
  
He shook his head. "No. I couldn't save you."  
  
"You have saved me. Every day you saved me," I cried. He embraced me and I sobbed into his shoulder. On my back, his hands were shaking. "I love you, so much."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Tell Elladen and Elrohir that I'm sorry I've caused them so much pain. Tell Arwen that she is exactly like her father and will find her way. And tell Estel to always hope because without hope there is no life."  
  
"I promise. I will see you again."  
  
And he kissed me. His tears fell on my lips, and mine on his. Flames flared inside of me and I felt life again. I love you. Thank you for saving me.  
  
~*~ Cast your eyes on the ocean  
  
Cast your soul to the sea  
  
When the dark night seems endless  
  
Please remember me. ~*~ 


End file.
